With all my heart Q&A!
by TigressLuver
Summary: ask the characters from the story questions they might give you info about further chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to With All My Heart Q&A!

I'm Tigressluver!

And here are the characters here to answer your future questions;

Tigress

Zuko

Rin

Mei

Khan

Po

Viper

Shifu

Here are the rules;

You can't ask about anything that has to do with the sequel 'Into The Blue'

No personal questions about the story (Example: what are you going to do about it?)

Yeah only two rules!

Cause I'm cool like that!

CHEERS! 


	2. first few questions!

Welcome back to With all my heart Q&A!

I'm your host Tigressluver. During this round I have put the characters in individual rooms so they cannot hear each other's questions.

Now for some reason most of the people sent me their questions by private message which is ok too but don't tell me your real name please.

Ok let's begin!

All the characters here?

"Here!"

Ok first question is for Rin.

* * *

From Angela: what is your full name?

Rin: well its Rinkostu but people call me Rin for short.

Next question.

* * *

Mastertigress20:

Po do you love tigress?

Po: well…yeah I do but don't tell her!

For tigress: do you love Po?

Tigress: ok I've heard weirder questions, but this one takes the cake. I sorta like him but stronger feelings are growing inside me. Weird right?

Next question.

* * *

From: Ravenstealer

Khan, are you ever gonna get out of that cellar Mei is keeping you in?

Khan: I will eventually, and when I do I'm gonna kick her ass!

Tigressluver: oook… next question.

* * *

From: Hanna

Rin, will you ever become good?

Rin: of course not you spineless twit!! The last thing I want to do is go back to that palace of hell!

Tigressluver: ya see why this is rated T people?

Rin: oh shutup!

Tigressluver: excuse you? I created you and I can erase your ass!

Rin: ok, ok ill shut it.

Tigressluver: please and thank you!

Next question! And the last for this chapter.

* * *

Annabanana: I have three questions!

For Tigress: have you ever slept with Tai lung? (and be honest)

Tigress: to be honest I did, but only for five minutes! And let me tell you it was terrible.

For Po: have you ever had a crush on a girl, besides Tigress?

Po: actually I almost forgot about it! her name was Aomi she was a red panda. But she had an attitude problem.

Tigressluver: so does Tigress.

Po: yeah but it's the good kind of attitude!

Tigressluver: ok? Anyway that's it for this chapter!

* * *

BE SURE TO ASK YOUR QUESTION ON THE REVIEW SECTION!

STAY TUNED FOR WITH ALL MY HEART!

CHEERS!


	3. NEXT QUESTIONS!

Hey welcome back to 'With All My Heart Q&A!'

Last time we answered a bunch of questions, today we hope to do the same.

All the characters are here except for Po, because last weekend he got sick. I thought it was swine but just to be sure he is quarantined in his house with a webcam. He will stay there until further notice.

Any who! Here are the questions!

From: Annabanana

Tigress, will you and Po fall in love one day?

Tigress: well…you see…..NEXT QUESTION!

Tigressluver: tigress you have to answer the question.

Tigress: I don't wanna

Tigressluver: please

Tigress: fine…maybe …

Tigressluver: O.O

Next question.

From: Candysweets

Shifu have you ever had a girlfriend or wife, and if so what happened to her?

Shifu: I did have one girlfriend when I was about 16. She lost interest and dumped me. I was ok with it.

Candysweets: Tigress did you ever feel loved by Shifu when you were growing up? Did you have any friends? Was it lonely in the Jade Palace?

Tigress: actually now that you remind me, no I never felt loved. Shifu always treated me like butt. Well the only "friend" I had was Rin but not anymore. It was lonely when Rin ran away and Tai Lung went insane and got arrested.

Tigressluver: Aww

Next.

From: MayaraLPKFP

Will you give Po a chance to be your boyfriend?

Tigress: sweet Jesus!

Tigressluver: *gasp* Tigress!

Tigress: my bad

Tigressluver: now answer

Tigress: well I would, I just want to see how long he can stay with me.

Tigressluver: wow…

* * *

OK THAT ALL FOR NOW

WISH PO TO GET BETTER!

AND TO SEE ALL ABOUT THE OC'S IN MY STORY LOOK AT MY PROFILE, I TELLS YOU THINGS THE STORY DOESN'T!

CHEERS!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Yo! Yo!

This is Tigressluver! And this is the last chapter of the Q&A

Awww!

Any who I got sum questions today, Po is back and were ready to role!

Ok here we go!

First question!

Annabanana:

Rin, how did you die?

Rin:…

Tigressluver: O.O

Rin: is she serious?!?!

Tigressluver: I guess so…

Annabanana: what?

Rin: you don't know how I died?

Annabanana: no.

Tigressluver: did you read the story?

Annabanana: yes.

Rin: the whole thing?

Annabanana: yeppers!

Rin and Tigressluver: O.O what the hell?!?!?!

Tigress: you guys lets move on!

Rin: I fell off a cliff..next!

Ok? That was stupid/

Next.

Black Raider:

Khan, how'd you get captured by Mei in the first place? And how do you know her?

Khan: well it was late at night and I was asleep, somehow she snuck into my room and somehow I woke up in a dark room. That's all I remember. I know her from an adoption home where we met.

Black Raider: Rin, why do you hate Shifu so much?

Rin; I don't hate him… I despise him!

Tigressluver: and why do you despise him?

Rin: he made my training days a living hell!

Tigress: hey! I went through that for 16 years! How did you think I felt?

Rin: shutup!

Ok! Next and last question!

Trinity: will there ever be like a behind the scenes fanfic?

Tigressluver: why is everyone always one step ahead of me? And yes there will be!

That's all for now!

* * *

AND BEFORE I SAY HAPPY NEW YEAR AND TURKEY DAY.

I WAS WONDERING IF I SHOULD MAKE A COMMUNITY.

I WANTED ONE BUT WASN'T REALLY SURE.

ANYWAYS CHEERS! AND THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME! : GABSTER357, MASTERTIGRESS20, BLACKRAIDER, AND 082 MARTIAN SCOUT!

CHEERS!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back! It's Tigressluver!

Now here is the VERY! Last chapter of Q&A.

This time people are guessing the description for the next story!

Before the questions here's a vote.

I'm going to put up a poll on either I should post the sequel in December or January.

I'll put it up right after I post this.

Secondly I decided for the most excited for my next story, I might give them a little more info, all you have to do is give me a private message.

GUESSING TIME!

Annabanana: here's my guess, is there a party involved?

Tigressluver: yep.

Raidme: will there be new OC's?

Tigressluver: yeah just one.

Annabanana: is Rin coming back.

Tigressluver and Rin: no

Po: uh when are the questions being asked?

Tigressluver: Oh! I almost forgot!

Po:?

Ok QUESTION TIME!

Annabanana: this one is for Po, how long have you loved Tigress?

Po: well, ever since I knew she existed.

Viper: Po are you blushing?

Po: (turns away)

Tigressluver: wow that's a dark shade of pink my friend.

Po: shutup!

NEXT!

Spartan: Mei, why do you hate Khan?

Mei: foolish mortal, I hate everyone!

Tigressluver: you didn't have to be so mean.

Mei: I have every right!

NEXT? I GUESS.

Marshalluv: this question is for Po, Yo Mama!

Po: what the hell?

Tigressluver: that's not a question.

Tigress: was that even called for?

Marshalluv: Yo Mama!

Tigress: that doesn't offend me I don't know my mom anyway.

Po: Security!

Marshalluv: all Yo Mama's!

Tigressluver: marshal what gives?

Viper: is he drunk?!

Rin I bet so.

Marshalluv: Stfu! YM!

Tigressluver: ok that's it!!! (Goes into Marshall's house into his computer room)

Marshalluv: Yo Ma mndlkagyufdshu sdkjfh.

Po: O.O

Tigress:O.O

Rin: O.O

Mei: O.O

Tigressluver returns dragging a huge object in a bag, she locks it in a closet and returns to her seat.

Tigressluver: sorry for the drunk retard who somehow got into our webcam chat. Any who later!

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!

R&R!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
